


Dysfunctional At Best

by Lulisaurus_X



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adorable husband harry, BAMF Harry Potter, Glitter masks, Grey Harry, Harry Does What He Wants, Harry's honestly done with Tom's shit, Implied Sexual Content, It's a given with this ship, Jealous Harry, Leather Jackets, Little bit of angst, Lord Husband Voldemort, Lots of song references, M/M, Naive Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Voldemort, Power Couple, Power Dynamics, Protective Voldemort, RON AND HERMIONE ARE FAKES, Slighty insane Harry, Slythindor kiddies, Spankings, Tom Riddle Being an Asshole, Unhealthy Relationships, What else is new?, and ice cream, but - Freeform, comedic relief, harry potter deserves the world, shit hits the fan a lil, they get better over time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulisaurus_X/pseuds/Lulisaurus_X
Summary: Ahh the death threats, cruicos, & compliments the power couple of the Wizarding World gives each other. Five galleons says they'll kill each other before their youngest gets betrothed.





	1. Wands Out, Top Hats Off

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Slytherin Heirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451613) by [SilverAngel621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAngel621/pseuds/SilverAngel621). 



The lights were twinkling with the occupants of the room were dancing to the soothing music, talking amongst themselves or looking at the fine decor supplied by Narcissa Malfoy. Among the occupants, one most important being was Harry James Evan Potter-Riddle.....  
  
Sigh yes his name is now a mouthful but excuse him for wanting to pay homage to his parents who met a brutal end. Really was a bitch to clean the blood stains out the carpet he remembers.  
  
Right now instead of being here with his husband's fellow followers and other guests he'd rather be with his offspring, sitting in the drawing room laughing with childish glee at his husband's expense because he didn't know how to build a simple lego set that their six year old son had mastered within five minutes.    
  
He'd rather chase his kids around trying to put them to sleep in their respective beds but end up sleeping in a made-up fort because they wish to wait for their goodnight hugs and kisses (yes you read that right) from their father who was busy trying to annihilate anyone who posed a threat to his heirs or his adorable, slightly- insane husband who at the moment was carrying their third girl Slythindor which Harry had cleverly come up with after their third son, Ekon and their second daughter, Rosslyn but this week is going by Whimsy, who both represent their name in the most dignified manner that a Riddle can master...  
  
Which is none at all. But creativity wasn't an apple that fell far from the tree for his little ones.  
  
Thinking about his hell-spawn made Harry smile. They were a perfect combination of Tom and Harry...but mostly Harry since they pissed Tom off every chance they could get and that was one of the _many_ reasons why Harry woke up in the mornings.  
  
Speaking of devil spawn.  
  
"Mommy?" a questioning voice filled the air along with a tug at his oversized robes.  
  
"Yes, my little viper?" Harry looks down to see his one of his littlest Slythindors, Adrianus who was looking up at his mother with his mossy green eyes filled with adoration and dark brown hair which is now making his little one look equivalent to a storm hunter which tempted him to run his hand through the disheveled strands but alas Adrianus did not appreciate the action from anyone except a few times when his darling mother was involved but no one needed to know that.  
  
"Father requests your company" he recites exactly what was his father said although normally Adrianus would call his 'father' daddy in the security of their home but of course Tom expected his heirs to act accordingly to how 'Purebloods' should act .  
  
Would make sense, you know if they, including Tom himself, were actually   _Purebloods_ , but to each to their own.  
  
"Well darling whatever your 'father' says goes I guess" he said in a sarcastic voice. Which his son knows according to his giggle.  
  
"Daddy's silly when he has to party,  huh mommy? "  
  
"Little one, your daddy is always silly" with that his son ran to his respected space where the kids were placed to get away from all 'silly adults' in the facility. Of course not counting the mummy of the group of Slythindors.  
  
Swiftly walking to his husband for all intents and purposes under six minutes, _new record_. He made it across the ballroom to see his husband taking to Minster Fudge who looked very similarly to an owl by the way he looks at Harry who was clad in his husband's old formal robes. Which was another reason why Harry would rather be home since everyone here tonight gawked at the lad who was in robes too large for his petite frame. But Harry didn't have a care since he was pregnant and a tight robes just wouldn't go well with his mood throughout the night.  
  
"Ah love, there you are." Tom says with a drawl seeing his husband finally at his side.  
  
"Yes, Adrianus said you requested me." Harry's eyes cut to Tom's face in mild annoyance.  
  
"That was five minutes ago" Tom noted with a raised eyebrow "  
  
" _Yes, well if you haven't noticed I'm a miniature whale carrying your seventh heir so excuse me if I have to impersonate a penguin for five minutes to hold your hand like a child._ "  Harry snapped in Parseltongue. His mood withered at Tom's demands throughout the night. He really wished these festivities wouldn't go to Tom's head as often as they do. His husband basically rules the Wizarding World. What more could he possibly need?  
  
Raising an eyebrow Tom replies " _Now now, little one let's not argue in front of guests. Say hello before I take away your Monday outing._ "  
  
" _I'd still find a way to go._ " Harry pouted. Turning around to face the Minister who was quite startled to hear the two wizards converse in the serpent language, Harry gave a bland greeting.  
  
"Hello Cornelius I hope you've had a wonderful time at our abode."  
  
Clearing his voice, Fudge rushed out "Yes well it seems your oldest boy, Daniel-"  
  
"Damien" Both Tom and Harry cut in.  
  
"Yes of course, well Damien seems to not hold interest in the department of Aurors which confuses me since he scored quite high on his placement test within the Ministry while also scoring quite high with his N.E.W.T.S." Ugh hearing a banshee would be more entertaining than hearing the Minister go on as Harry played with Tom's sleeve.  
  
"I was wondering if you, as his parents, would maybe steer him in the right direction?" Cornelius was startled to hear the Dark Lord laugh at his request and looked down to see Potter smirking.  
  
"Cornelius I'm quite sure my son has reached his majority last year. I hold no authority whatsoever with what his future placement shall be within the Ministry."  
  
"Well certainly a boy must not rely-"  
  
"Man"  
  
"E-excuse me? " Cornelius hadn't expected to be interrupted so soon.  
  
"My son is a man Cornelius there is a reason he is not being reprimanded so heavily like my other children although that does not happen so often with my husband's guidance" Tom smiled, reaching out to stroke Harry's hair that reached his middle back.  
  
"Well a man could still receive guidance from his parents I'm sure-" again with the interruptions! And this time by that Potter brat!  
  
"We like our children to make decisions on their own. Makes them more independent at this age although, yes it does fill my heart with joy to have my little ones come to me for guidance instead of their Father." Harry said smiling up cheekily to his husband who at this point looked very tempted to put his husband over his knee for that comment but of course not here with all these prying eyes.

"Why yes of course but like I sai-"  
  
"Mother I was looking for you did you-" Emilia, although Harry always called her Emily and so did Tom (even though he always complained how it was too muggle-like but small victories), places a hand on her Mother's shoulder in interruption.  
  
"Well like I was saying-" It's quite funny to see Fudge try to carry on when Harry's children only have eyes for their mommy. Everyone else can bugger off for all they care.  
  
"Mummy, Adrianus won't open his lego chest!" Rosslyn interrupted very loudly, tugging on Harry's robes. Very shortly Adrianus came running while shouting, and pointed at Rosslyn.  
  
"She wants to play with the dragon!" He exclaimed  
  
"The one we built last Sunday?" Harry questions because if so ,that's a no go for his Whimsy since that dragon took six hours for the both of them to build.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"But mummy it's perfect for my Princess set!" She pouted and even stomped. However she put her head down when she saw her daddy give her a warning glare for talking back to her mummy.   
  
"Whimsy we've talked about this." Raising an eyebrow at his youngest daughter.  
  
"Oh fine" she huffs  
  
"Good now both of you go play and if I hear a complaint like this again all your toys go into the portrait room." he threatens, both knowing the portraits in the attic complain about anything and everything, to the cracks in the floors, to the worn out peach paint on the walls.  
  
Adrianus runs back to the far end of the room while Rosslyn stomps but not without a reprimand for the both them.  
  
"Walk" Both Harry and Tom command, stalling their movements until they walk at a reasonable pace.  
  
Now that two of the three urchins were gone Cornelius again tried to but in.  
  
" Well-" again the Minister was interrupted by a loud wail.  
  
"Mummy!!!" a short replica of Tom came running with tears going down his face, behind him was his second oldest brother, Caius  
  
"Ekon Demetri Riddle cease this behavior!"Tom commanded  
  
"Oh ignore daddy little one, what happened?" Harry cooed at him.  
  
Still crying, Ekon raises his pants leg to reveal a nasty scrape from the pavement out in the garden.  
  
"He tripped on a rock that was next to the bench." Caius answered for him since his little brother was too busy wiping snot off his face.  
  
"Oh dear" Harry says while analyzing his son's injury although he does feel bad for his little boy it's a wonderful excuse to make a haste away from all these tightwads since his son's behavior was so "uncouth". _Oh the horror_!  
  
Snapping his head up Harry addresses all his kids, making sure to use the sonorus charm so all his kids who weren't with him, could still hear him. "Well, I guess we'll just have to go patch that up huh my darling?" He said while grabbing his injured son's hand.  
  
With that, one by one Harry's kiddies all followed him to the massive double doors that led to the hallway all except one being his oldest child, Damien who didn't get the memo since he was conversing with his lover of interest and betrothed, Cordeilia Rosworth.  
  
Of course not seeing his mother in the crowd, he excuses himself and goes to his Father who looked like he drank one of Caius' potions.  
  
Standing next to his father Damien raised an eyebrow at his expression.  
  
"Father I hate to do this but I have to question why my mother and all my siblings are no longer here?" it is a very rare occurrence when he's not by his mother's side, especially when Harry was pregnant.  
  
"Ekon had an accident outside playing his make-believe foolishness, I assume." Tom informed his son with a sneer .  
  
"Well I'm sure it couldn't take five people to help him." He replied  
  
"Yes, well my little spouse and your mother are very precise on tactics to make an escape." Tom said with a small smirk.  
  
"I'm sure that suits your taste hm? "Damien teases, adopting his mother's mischievous smile  
  
"I am a man of fine taste Damien which is why it works out between me and your mother." he informs his son  
  
"Hm, well yes that and the fact you are wrapped around his finger as well Father." his son points out, mirroring his Father's smirk.  
  
Smiling in fondness of his spouse, Tom replies "Yes, well my son, I cannot go against that argument but I will say the same goes for you too."  
  
"What can possibly say Father? My mother is one that cannot be replaced. It is wise to cherish the greater things in life. " Damien admits. He has always been one to do his mother's bidding and in this case crucio the Minister for his sarcastic laughter.  
  
Both father and son stiffen at hearing the words that exit the dangered Minister's mouth.  
  
"I always knew that boy would be no more than attention seeking whore getting by due to his husband's influence." the Minister scoffs.  
  
Immediately the room goes into shocked silence. Deciding between anxious and fearful was problem all the guests who weren't part of the Dark Lord's inner circle were dealing with. Every wizard and witch knew that no one made it out alive when insulting the Dark Lord's husband who at the moment was not here to defend himself.  
  
Sensing the danger the foolish man put himself in, Cornelius had begun to sweat a vast amount making him take off his top hat. It was only a few moments later when he had a wand in his face.  
  
"Instead of untasteful insults that hold no meaning nor truth, you should be at my mother's feet. For it was he who ordered you not to be killed all those years ago." Damien growled out, beyond angry at the words that was spit about his gracious mother without any thought.  
  
" A-and for whatever reason did he agree to that?" the Minister questioned in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Because you fool, everyone knows if you die my father will have to take over and mother thinks he spends already too much time on other things. Being Minister will decrease quality time that should be spent with family." He explained, looking down at the pitiful man.  
  
"Yes that time is also used to make sure no idiots like you keep running around." Tom said, twirling his wand. "Obviously I haven't had the time since you're still alive." He tacks on, making his followers chuckle in the gathered crowd. He holds up a hand, signaling for them to stop. When the hall is once again silent, Tom continues.  
  
"And yes it is true my husband can be attention seeking but let it be known it is only for important matters that need to be brought to attention, not that it's any of your business. I am also offended that you would think I would choose a spouse that couldn't make a name for themselves much less be so disgustingly dependent on me. Such qualities are an hindrance." Tom sniffed  
  
"But since you have such false accusations of my husband maybe I should let my followers show you some truth." he said turning to his followers who at the time also had their wands out in anticipation to defend their other Lord.  
  
"T-tom I'm sure there's no nee-"  
  
"Crucio" the Minister fell to his knees, screaming out in pain then brutally dragged off by the Dark Lord's followers to the dungeons.  
  
With that both father and son exited the ballroom to find their husband and mother.  
  
The party was officially over  
  
~  
  
Five minutes later they found Harry and the kids huddled up in the master bedroom, clad in his long nightshirt and shorts while the kids were all in their own set of pajamas. They were just on time to hear the end of Harry's fictional story of the week.   
  
"And the mommy dragon started to burn down the village to find her nestlings. Searching high and low the mother dragon found them in a dark captivity in the forest.There she took them back home to the mountains to nest.The end." Harry finished bopping each of his kids on the nose.  
  
"You always were a fine story teller mother." complimented Emily who was holding Adrianus and Whimsy who were nodding off.  
  
"Yes and very creative." Caius smiled big and wide  
  
"Oh my darlings it doesn't take much, besides you all hold a liking to dragons." he replied, ruffling Ekon's hair who now had a healing paste over his knee and sleeping comfortably against his mother.  
  
"Well isn't this a sight." Tom broke the moment with his teasing voice.  
  
"Oh hello Father." Both Emily and Caius greeted.  
  
"What am I? Chopped liver?"Damien questioned amusingly  
  
"Oh my darling where have you been?" Harry questioned worriedly. He hasn't seen his son since the ball had started because of the betrothal guidelines; Damien now could only see Cordeilia during these extensive gatherings ever since he graduated from Hogwarts almost a year ago.  
  
"Around, nothing to worry about mother." Damien said while walking to his mother to give him a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"You silly boy I'll always worry." Harry said palming his son's face wondering where the time went until he felt a very harsh kick to his abdomen.  
  
"Unfortunately my dears I have to ask you to go to your rooms because your sister demands I go to sleep." with that all the kiddies kissed their mother on the cheek and hugged their father goodnight with the exception the youngest three who were being carried by the oldest three.  
  
Within a few minutes the children were in their own beds and Tom settled under the covers next to his struggling husband not before leaning down to nuzzle the rounded tummy that was carrying his youngest snake.  
  
"Mm how was she fairing tonight, precious?" Tom asks, concern leaking into his voice as he knows how difficult it is for Harry to be on his feet for long periods of time.  
  
Moving his hands through Tom's brown wavy locks, Harry looks up at the picture they make in the mirror high up on the ceiling.  
  
"Much like before." Harry answers back shortly when he feels an assault of pain on his back. Tom removes himself and settles next to Harry.  
  
Of course they don't just head to sleep, no, see their daughter has some sort of vendetta against Harry and won't let him sleep until he's close to crying or committing first degree murder because Tom keeps smiling.  
  
"You know instead of smiling you could help " Harry bit out getting a sharp pain in his lower back. Extending his arm out Tom beckoned his husband to lay on his side so he could be supported by his firm chest, making the pressure on his husband's back go away. He knows it worked by the sigh that leaves his pink plump lips.  
  
"Better love?" making sure both his little snakes were comfortable  
  
"Yes" with that Harry snuggles in deeper in Tom's chest while he places a long kiss on his head.  
  
Turning off the lights, Harry and the kids with the exception of Damien went to sleep not knowing the Minister of magic was now a burnt vegetable.  
  
  
  
  
  
.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Took long enough

* * *

 [Strict by Happilylarry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395946)

[Dumpling by Unicornball ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/979049/chapters/1927059)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of right now these are the links that have been given permission by the authors to be put above


	2. Pillow fights & Surprises galore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spankings (very little and light, more like seats)  
> * Domestic Violence (choking)  
> * Fluff

The sun was out, the robins were chirping and Tom Marvolo Riddle wished he'd never asked for another heir.  
  
Walking to the kitchens he rubbed his side _. I'm never letting him use me as a cushion again_ he sneered to himself. Last night Harry decided to use him as a kicking bag although it wasn't his little lion's fault that his little snake wanted to raise hell. _Like mother like daughter_ .  
  
"DADDY!" His reverie was broken by Rosslyn's screeching

"Yes Rosslyn? Is there any particular reason you want all of Hogwarts to hear you?”

 "I need you to play the King.”she said,waving her King figurine in the air.

 “Rosslyn I am a very busy ma-”

 “You weren't so busy last week when you played that game with mummy.” she recalled fixing the dolls in place.

Thinking back to last week when he lifted Harry onto the kitchen table and did a few _things,_ it looked like he would have to play the idiotic game in order to keep his daughter's mouth shut.

 “Only for half an hour and then I am off to a meeting. Are we clear?” He bit out

 Smiling wide, Rosslyn replied “Crystal”

 Sitting on the rainbow colored carpet, Tom snatched the doll and that's where his misery began.

 “Oh my king! Please spare my Prince!” Rosslyn said in a pitch voice higher than her regular voice.

 “No” he said in monotone

 “Please oh please my liege. He has done nothing wrong!”

 “No”

 “What can I do?”

 “Nothing, off with the head.” He checked his watch to see if he could find an excuse to go into the Ministry early.

 “Nooooo”

 Feeling something odd he looks around to see the rest of his children holding a muggle camcorder.

 Rising quickly he shouts “Enough!”

 Sensing danger they all ran to the master bedroom where hopefully their mother was awake.

 

~

 

_The lights were dim.._

  _And then a bright light burst through_

  _Harry stood in the middle of the room where the spotlight seemed centered on him._

  _“Harry Potter you have been challenged with the song : Believe by Cher.”_

_Raising his head and looking forward he began to smile_

_With this song Harry would able eat all the ice cream he wants and that snake face couldn't do a damn thing about it!_

_Walking up the stage right in the front the music starts. He sings._

_No matter how hard I try_

_You keep pushing me aside_

_And I can't break through_

_There’s no talking to you_

_So sad that you're leaving_

_Takes time to believe it_

_But after all is said and done_

_You're gonna be the lonely one_

_Oh_

_Do you believe in life after love?_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough_

“NO!” woken up abruptly from his moment of shine Harry saw his kids laughing at him.

“Really mother, Cher?” asks Damien

“Are you making fun of my queen?” Harry starts to braid his hair to tame the bed head he was sporting.

_“_ No just you.” Emily cuts in for her brother with an impish smile.

Raising his eyebrows, Harry turned to his oldest daughter with a straight face.

“Oh really?”

Suddenly Emily had a face full of feathers and raging laughter all around her.

“PILLOW FIGHT” Ekon and Adrianus screamed and ran to the pillows stacked in the closet.

Five minutes later the room is filled with feathers and tuckered out kids.

_Eight in the morning? New record._ Harry looks at the feathers coming down from the ceiling and plucks them out from his hair.

“Well isn't this just wonderful. Twenty pillows and you all couldn't spare one.” Tom stood in the doorway with Whimsy.

“Besides that you couldn't wait for me?!” she whips a pillow around, hitting Caius and Emily.

“Oh lighten up Whims you had a tons of fun with daddy right?” Damien picks her up, swinging her side to side while laughing at the memory of their Father playing dolls.

“Awe Tom you actually got up early for once!?” Harry's eyes bulged with his hands clapped together. Most of the time the lazy git got up towards the afternoon.

“Shush you two” he grumbled, pulling Harry to his lap.

“Oh don't fret Father no one wants to watch a grouch.” Emily rolls her eyes

“Watch?” Harry tilted his head to look at Tom

“Nothing _you_ need to worry about” tilting his head around, Tom put his head in the juncture of Harry's shoulder and rubbed the noticeable bump.

The kids watched in fondness at the serenity of the moment. Especially the three oldest who have seen one too many fights that erupted between their parents.

Too wrapped up in his little spouse, Tom continued to rub until Harry grabbed his hand to place it on the lower side of his stomach.

**_Thump_ **

 

**_Thump_ **

 

**_Thump_ **

“That's her favorite position to sit in.” Harry nuzzles Tom’s face. For the first time today, Tom let out an actual smile.

“Mummy why does she move around a lot?” asked Ekon

“Well dove she's probably uncomfortable.”

“Why would she be?” Rosslyn asks. Harry’s stomach growls answering her question.

“Because of that.” Harry points to his stomach and hops off Tom's lap but hunches over due to another sharp pain running across his lower back.

“Children go to the kitchens I'm sure one of the house elves has prepared breakfast.” Tom orders. The children fall back in line to leave the room but look back in concern at their mother’s hunched form.

“Um…  “ Harry trailed off. He forgot to mention he had Dobby go run some errands and the others and well he hadn't gotten around to _replacing_ them since Adrianus had that little burst during dinner.

“Harry?” Tom had an eyebrow raised meaning no bueno for his backside after this.

“Welllll remember how Adrianus had his accidental magic?”

“Of course we couldn't eat in the dining room for weeks because of the glitter ashes and Adrianus wouldn't stop vanishing. Why?”

“Remember how you asked ( _read:demanded)_ me to get new ones?”

“Yes and I haven't seen them since.”

“Well they weren't ours.” Harry fully had his head down to avoid his husband’s scorn.

“ _Explain”_ Tom had slipped into Parseltongue  

“Well Professor Mcgonagall-”

“Headmistress” Tom corrected

“Right well she said Hogwarts had way too much house elves to handle so the elves you saw last week were only here for a few days they went back after the galla.”

“So who's been doing the cooking and cleaning?” Tom questions. By his tone right now he's not happy with the circumstances his spouse is putting himself through so needlessly.

“Well define _who_ because you know there's this band Damien’s been listening to and they have this really good album coming ou-”

“Harry have you _this_ entire time been cooking and cleaning?” Tom bit out

“Well I mean it wasn't just _me_. The kids help.” Head down and twirling his fingers is a rare sight Tom likes to indulge in.

Tilting his lion’s head up he pecked Harry's lips to end that pouty face. Curling his arms his waist he pulled him closer and leaned down to his ear to renew some orders that should have been followed.

“ _Yes well they are not seven almost eight months pregnant are they?”_

_“Still babies you know?”_

_“Darling it is only you who thinks they are babies.”_

_“Exactly, babies!”_

_“Love they are growing wizards and witches. They can afford a scratch or two, yes you are a grown wizard but cannot afford a single injury due to your…..condition.”_

_“You say it likes it's a disease and our child is a parasite feeding of my innards.”_

_“Well I'm sure there will some wear and tear-_  Harry shudders in memory of the twins’ birth _“but you'll recover and be able to do, not all, but some things you like again”_

_“So I can't go to Gringotts to just ride to my vault and back anymore?”_ Harry yelps at the smacks laid on his treasure chest.

_“You never were supposed to. You just don't listen.”_ Tom grumbled

_“The kids love it.”_ Again Harry pouted

Starting to rub out the sting he left behind “You know I care for you especially like _this.”_

“Yes I do smarty pants b-uutt” Harry squealed at the palms harshly squeezing his money maker. So being the reasonable wizard he is, Harry sends a stinging hex to the offending hands.

“Paws off my arse you tosser!” Harry growls

Rubbing his hands and placing them back on Harry's waist, Tom bites out “We agreed no hexes.”

“No _you_ said no hexes, I was indisposed.”

“Ahh yes you were held up in certain _matters._ ” Tom again slides his hand down to cup Harry's bunions

“Stop it ya nasty we have observant kids!” Sending another hex to his hands

“If you were only half observant as they are, you would notice they are _downstairs.”_ Tom saidtaking on a husky voice and whispering it in Harry's ear.

“If you would think with your head up _here_ ” Harry ruffles Tom's hair “You would realize you have a meeting in mhm five minutes.” Harry said checking his watch.

Fixing his trousers and tie, Tom steps away from his smirking husband only to grab his hand and kiss the delicate appendage.

“I'll see you later this evening”

“Make it the afternoon and I'll let you get the silk” Harry rises up on his tippy toes to peck Tom on the cheek.

Brushing Harry’s hair back behind his ear, Tom palms his face, smiling “I'll try lovey.” With that he snogged Harry and apparated away.

Starting his daily regime, Harry couldn't help but cackle at the thought of how much joy he'll have once the baby comes. Of course he loves all his babies but they were all growing up and past the age where they need their nappies changed and couldn't retain their liquids. Infants had many reasons to be annoying and Tom would be the one to put up with it. Annoyed Tom was one of the _many_ reasons Harry got up in the mornings.

Lightly patting his face Harry made silly faces in the mirror, leaving them for his husband to watch later.

He made his way downstairs in nine minutes instead of twelve, _another new record,_ turned on the stove to start making some eggs with a side of toast. A simple breakfast for a simple morning.

Well at least for their family.

As Harry started to pour the eggs in the pan Emily came in to serve the drinks since her younger three siblings couldn't reach the countertop without making a mess for their mother to clean up.

“Oh Mum I was wondering if Caius and I were able to go that art exhibit downtown?” Emily wanted to ask last night but of course her mother was busy.

“Muggle?” Harry clarifies

“Yes I know they have terrible taste and are below our standards but everyone has perspective and I agree with theirs.” Emily stomped around the room then stopped to see her mother standing there with wide, blinking, green eyes and a spatula in his hand.

“Okay. I see you have your father's stomp and my temper, wonderful.” Harry turns to serve the eggs on the seven plates, then proceeded to make toast.

“I'm sorry Mum, you know how dad is…” Hearing her father's blatant hatred of muggles so much makes her forget her mother's past as being raised muggle.

“Darling do your mother a favor” Making sure to _actually_ look at her mother, Harry continues “Stop listening to your father, he's killing off your brain cells.”

Looking down smiling, Emily replies “It's funny because Father said the same thing about you when we got in trouble for flinging paints on the shops in Diagon Alley.”

Harry gasps “That was a social experiment.”

Laughing, Emily asks “In what way?”

“I was trying to see how long it would take for them do to something.” Referring to the shopkeepers and patrons.

“Mummy they couldn't because Daddy showed up with the babysitters.” Adrianus says walking in the kitchens.

“And Daddy also said if anyone touches us he'll turn them into ash.” Both Rosslyn and Ekon say walking behind Adrianus to get their breakfast and juice.

“Also you lied and told them it was to spice up the shops.” Caius remembers

“Don't forget you also lied to Dad saying you needed the paint because you wanted to do some remodeling.” Damien recalls

“Well” Harry sniffs “I seem to recall six Slythindors having the time of their lives throwing paint balloons and now I have six ungrateful little hellions, lucky me.” Harry pokes whoever is closest in their sides.

“Mummy you know we love you.” Caius comes hug Harry's side.

“Well it's nice to hear it once in a while.” Harry beams

 

~

 

After breakfast Harry started the rigorous task of cleaning the mansion. He always gets complaints from all the Malfoys on acting as a house elf and always made sure to send some to help when he gets to the second floor.

It took most of the morning to the afternoon to get the house clean and sanitary. His kids weren't the cleanest little mongols.

The kids as of now we're outside playing quidditch or just running around, maybe even taking care of the doves so Harry takes a break from cleaning to just sit down and relax until he felt a blanket of warm magic coming over him.

Harry started to hum then started to sing

_My boyfriend's back_

_And you're gonna be in trouble_

_(Hey la, hey la my boyfriend's back)_

_You see him comin’ better cut out on the double_

_“Why I have been downgraded to boyfriend?”_ Tom sits next to Harry leaning down to nibble on his ear.

“ _Seemed fitting”_ Harry sighs turning his head to the side, making more room for Tom. Looking around the mansion was cleaned and sparkled which he was not happy about. Putting his hands on Harry's hips, Tom lowered him to lay on the couch and said

_“What did I say before I left this morning?”_

_“A lot of things.”_ He hissed as a smack was laid on Harry's behind _again_ for the third time this day.

“ _Tsk Tsk by the time our little girl comes you won't be able to sit, precious.”_ Tom smiles down slyly at Harry.

_“Mmm I can still sleep.”_ Harry snuggles into the pillows.

“ _Yes yes, rest love.”_ Tom gets up to cover Harry in a blanket and walks to the back porch to greet his children.

Caius seeing his dad in the doorway runs and hides in the nearby bushes,making sure to grab Emily along the way. The action made the three doves fly back into the cages of the gazebo.

Damien raises an eyebrow at his siblings’ odd behavior. Being the youngest of three, the two nerds would be the first ones to greet their Father with hugs and kisses.

The younger three pay no mind to their older brothers and sister and continue to play whatever game they've transpired.

“Aye you'll never take me alive sir!” Adrianus shouts, hands held behind his back by Ekon.

“You fool!” Rosslyn shouts back, wearing an eye patch, a red plaid skirt, and a black tattered shirt belonging to one of her brothers because of its size. “That is madam to you.”

“I see you all took the time to get dirty again.” Tom comments, seeing the dirt and grime that's plastered all over his children. Adrianus and Ekon looking the worst because they both had cauldrons on their heads.

“Well father it's not hard.” Damien smiles

“Oh really?” Tom raises an eyebrow

“Yea it only takes an average of fifteen minutes but for us it takes eleven thus far. Mother would be so proud.” Damien laughs

“And pray tell Damien, you also seem to  withhold that record.” Tom says when he's gotten the chance to look over his eldest son.

“Well I gotta keep up with these little munchkins.” Damien picks up Adrianus and Ekon

“Scoundrel! Put me down!” Ekon kicks out

“Unhand me you fool!” Adrianus flails his arms

Chuckling, Tom opens his arms so one of his little cretins don't do too much damage to his son.

Seeing her twin in Daddy's arms made Rosslyn feel left out so she runs into her Daddy's leg, hoping he would get the hint to pick her up.

Seeing his littlest girl at the time being,Tom picks her up so he has both of the twins in his arms to kiss hello.

"Alright you little demons go inside and clean up.” With that he sets them down but remembers to tell them to keep it down since their mother is resting.

“I'll take this one in.” Damien refers to a squirming Adrianus in his arms who is reaching out to his Father. Quickly Tom pecks his youngest son’s cheek so he'll stop and Tom can deal with his other two oldest children who thought they were sneaky enough to get away from their father.

“Emily, Caius please come out.” Tom calls out to them

Emerging from the bushes, Caius and Emily both sport cuts from the bushes and look down to try and ward off their Father's gaze.

“I've come to a realization that you two want to go to an art convection, correct?” Tom asks. Both Slythindors nod and continue to look down, fidgeting with their clothes and hair, mumbling.

“Speak up” Tom commands

“We just want to see more, outside of what's in the books.”Caius sniffles

“Mother always raves about getting out there when the time is right. We believe now the is the right time but we can't do it without your approval, Father.” Emily wipes her cheek. Far too distraught at the thought being denied of this little request. They felt caged in this house, the Wizarding world, and so maybe it was time to explore outside of what they knew but how could that happen with their Father hated anything muggle?

“Come here.” Tom opens his arms for his children. Caius was the shyest and Emilia didn't ask for much. This little thing such as an art convention held really no effect so rubbing their backs he made his decision to let them go.

“Alright you two, calm down.” Both backing away, Tom used his thumb to wipe away their tears.

“I've let your your older brother go out when he was in his prime-” Tom was interrupted by Damien yelling from the balcony.

“Still am!” a yelp came after since Tom sent a stinging hex at his son for yelling when Harry was still sound asleep and for butting into matters that weren't his own.

“But you two although still remain immature like your mother” Both children put their heads down “Prove you have mine and his qualities when it comes to the things you want and can show you are able to handle it.” With that that they both sprung their heads up and hugged their Father.

“Thank you daddy.” they sniffled together

“There, there now go clean up and help your brothers and sister” with that Emily and Caius walked inside to head upstairs.

Closing his eyes, Tom sighed. He always acted like Harry when it came to those two. Overprotective and over attentive. They were his youngest at one point and he still hasn't managed to let that go. He only let them go because he knew he would have to deal with Harry and something trivial as this wasn't worth fighting over with his little lion.

No matter. Turning around he went back inside to see a someone that had no business being in his home.

Too many times Tom has had to throw someone out his abode but it seems that would have to be in due time.

For now.

 

~

 

Waking up Harry heard a doorbell which doesn't happen often since people who come to visit normally send a letter two days prior, if not they earn a fun time going to the dungeons. But not this week since Tom had warded it off so Harry couldn't clean it this time around. Which he found odd but his family was an oddity so he would let it slide until later when the smell became too wretched to handle.

Forgetting he was seven, almost eight months pregnant Harry fell back. These types of instances made Harry feel helpless and very annoyed. It shouldn't be so hard to get up from the couch but with a baby bump the size of a watermelon and a body still the size of a fifteen year old it was difficult.

Damien having the best timing walked down the stairs to wake up his mother. It was almost time for lunch and the schedule couldn't be interrupted for his younger siblings. They barely had gotten used to this new schedule and as much as it bothered him to do so, Damien had to wake up his mother.

But this time his mother was awake and struggling to get up. Rushing over Damien placed his hand on Harry’s back to gently nudge him forwards. Trying as much as he did, Harry was still crying out on pain as he was pushed forward and his back aching.

Damien for the most part was cringing at the pained whimpers his mother was letting out. He didn't know how his mother was able to cope with being in so much pain all the time and then having to take care of the baby right after. Before he always saw Harry taking care of the kids by himself but hopefully it would be different this time around.

“Thank you love” Damien noticed his mother was sweating and panting so he dabbed along his mother's forehead with a handkerchief. Helping his mother get up, he escorted Harry to the door with one hand on his back and one on his arm to keep him up right.

Damien never really interacted with many people from his mother’s past and he will not start now.

His cousin, Theodore, from what he heard from his father’s grumbles, was very a much the definition of a mindless follower who held no sense of judgment but his mother was very much a saint with his welcoming embrace.

"MY TEDDY BEAR!!!" Harry launches at the 6'0 teen  
  
"It's nice to see you too Harry." Teddy chuckles, wrapping his arms  around his petite, but very pregnant godfather  
  
"Aww how's my Teddy bear been?" Harry coos at him, squishing his cheeks so he'll have fish lips. Damien makes his escape by planting his hand on Harry’s shoulder and nods to Theodore in departure in order not to be rude and give his mother albeit of privacy.  
  
"Fine Harry" Teddy mumbles. He feels as though this is punishment for not visiting as often and his cousin’s departing glare doesn't help either.

"That's just great" Harry lets out a sigh of relief 

"So how's Andy been? I know she's been on vacation and I made sure to send the money this month in case of an emergency." Harry sprouts off  
  
"Grandma's fine, Harry. In fact she wishes you would stop sending in money." Teddy rolls his eyes at his worrisome godfather.  
  
"Well how about you? Do you need anything? Food, clothes, money, a broomstick, books, an artifact? Which one, light or dark? Oh wait Tom moved my light artifacts into my vault. I can give you my key if you want to?" Harry questions rapidly, ready to give Teddy the whole Black estate if he needs to.  
  
"Harry! I just wanted to check up on you" Teddy exclaims  
  
"Why would you need to do that Teddy bear?" Harry tilts his head to the side, looking confused.  
  
"Harry have you gone mad?" Teddy questions. Harry only blinks in return.

"Harry you already have six kids and another one on the way. Everyone's worried about you." Teddy sits down next to Harry  
  
Putting his hands on his tummy, Harry starts to rub "Why would they be?"  
  
"Oh Harry we see it every time you and the kids come to visit Diagon Alley. You always look like you’re one step away from death!" Teddy exclaims. His godfather was starting to look like he spent a year in Azkaban.  
  
"Well… Teddy you have to realize being a parent is never easy. Especially when having six, almost seven kids….” Harry never really thought of his appearance outside of his home. And to be honest he never really cared. He was happy as long as his kids had everything they ever needed and could ever want. Being a parent was far more important than flouncing around in fancy robes made out of silk and other micro fibers that sold for one too many galleons. The life he lived, if he was honest just wasn't made out for him anymore as he got older. These expensive gallas, the interviews, they were beginning to be too much as the years passed by and they weren’t getting any better.

It annoyed him to no end when he had to hoist the the younger three onto the oldest three. It wasn’t their job to take care of the kids but with these events taking place he couldn't watch all the kids like he wanted to and he'll be damned before he hires a nanny. But still it isn't right for Damien, Emilia, and Caius to take care of them all the time. The three had their own stuff to deal with. Damien with his betrothed who already didn't like their family and moving into the house he and Harry have been designing. Emilia and her upcoming tests not including her own betrothal which Harry let her choose on her own accord. And his shy little Caius who had his potions apprenticeship coming up and still wasn't prepared or mastered the required skills but yet put in all his free time to practice.

They were all leading their separate lives and Harry didn’t want to be the one who hindered their growth by saddling them with their siblings. It simply wasn't what Harry wanted for his children. If only the git could put down the superiority complex and attend to the kids more often.

"That's what I'm saying Harry you don't have to do this alone. We can help." Teddy stands up

Harry didn’t like the sound of ‘we’. ‘We’ had always involved unnecessary people and Harry didn’t know if he had the patience to deal with the unessarcy, the unwanted,unneeded.  
  
“Hm ‘we’ you say. Who is is ‘we’?” Harry really hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.

“Well I talked to Mrs. Weasel-” And that friends is where Harry Potter wishes he wasn't pregnant so he could chug a bottle of firewhisky but a light chuckle would have to suffice.

"What's so funny Harry?" Harry sets his face to stone cold as he remembers not so nice words said about him on the day after his wedding.

"Oh nothing" Harry sighs. He's really not in the mood to play the wise man, especially when his baby is insistently kicking. Pushing himself up from the sofa Harry waddles up the steps to wordlessly escape the topic of his two old friends and their not so pleasant mother.

"Harry?" Teddy questions and follows him 

"I was supposed to send it in months ago but the I felt the opportunity would be wasted” Teddy finds Harry going through his hutch to see him holding a leather clad photo album. Placing it on the desk the book opened itself up to the most recent picture of the kids. It was most likely taken off-guard as it looked like Damien and Tom were in a heated argument. Both men stood with their hands placed on the table. Harry, Emilia, and Caius looked bored as they watched on and the younger three were jumping on the table.  
  
"Was this the Potter album?" Teddy asked, wide eyed at the thickness of the book and at the picture.  
  
"Yup" Harry popped the 'p' "Here you go" Harry said plopping the book in Teddy's hands which made the young teen blink.  
  
"Give this to aunt Hermione for me.” Harry kisses Teddy on the cheek and walks downstairs, snickering but settles into a cheeky smile when he sees his husband.  
  
"Love" Tom comes to lay his hand on Harry’s shoulder "Theodore" he greets the young metamorphmagus.  
  
"Oh um it's Teddy" he says nervously at his godfather's husband.  
  
"Hm" Tom turns to Harry “Anything you want lovey?" stroking his hair. It was roughly a couple of hours into the afternoon and the kids were in due time for lunch where they sat and ate in the garden. After that they continue on with their daily activities.  
  
"Well our little beater here has been craving something sweet."  
  
"Pickled sundae?" Tom questions Hearing that Teddy pulls a face while Harry is beaming at the deliciousness of the sweet from the ice cream and the sour of the pickle.  
  
"Well I gotta get going Harry." Teddy bends down to kiss Harry’s cheek  
  
"Mm bye my Teddy bear." Standing on his tippy toes he gives his godson a big hug because he knows he won't see him for a while after this. Who knows if he'll grow a couple more inches. Must be nice.  
  
"Come...Teddy I'll escort you out." With that both make their way to the double doors  
  
"I hope you realize Teddy...he's not in the right state of mind." Tom refers to Harry who was looking at the high rise ceiling, rubbing his tummy  
  
"I wanted to see that for myself instead of rags who'll say anything to get a good story." Teddy straightens his back. The propaganda that followed his godfather was insane. After all these years, you would think they've exhausted his godfather’s name but no. His sweet godfather was still hounded day after day and now they've resorted to living far into the outskirts of both Muggle and the Wizarding World.  
  
"Ah that I wasn't..mistreating him perhaps?"  
  
"What do you expect!" Teddy snaps and turns to Tom "Look at him!" This time Harry was swaying, eyes closed, and a whimsical smile was adorning his face but all Teddy was looking at his godfather's frame. Malnourished and exhausted.  
  
"Yes, I suppose my standing in the world raises some question."  
  
"I can't help but worry about him, he hasn't made any appearances." That was the only way they could check up on him since Tom made it clear Harry was no longer allowed to go outside the boundary lines that circled the mansion unless given explicit permission. Though that rule wasn't ever followed.  
  
"He's been busy." Tom said absently because he was too busy himself watching his pregnant husband waddle up the stairs to help the kids clean up most likely. It was the reality of their family and no one ever really sought out to change it.  
  
"Yes raising the kids and by what it seems, all by himself" Teddy just really hopes his godfather went upstairs to nap.  
  
"Teddy let it be known that although I was involved in the conception -" obviously those kids were his! "Harry made sure our children would be raised with, what you people think is most important, love "

Yes, he was Lord Voldemort and yes he controlled all aspects of this house but his husband was the one who raised his children to be who they are today. His title was invalid when it came to the dynamics of family life. But this did raise a few questions.

"But I have to ask, does seeing your godfather, saviour of the Wizarding World, in this state,make you want to turn away?" His pet, although strong and independent, has been rejected one too many times for Tom's liking. Him being pregnant is the last thing his little one needs right now with how busy he'll be.  
  
"I can admit, I made a grave mistake when I let them manipulate me into thinking he was someone else but now I just want him taken care of." It was stupid mistake and Teddy could see it did take a toll on his already burdened godfather. The guilt of ever thinking malicious thoughts of godfather made him want to throw up. The lies were so unrealistic that Teddy _had_ to be under an imperious curse. "But I will not make that same mistake again." With that Teddy a aparrated out.  
  
Tom made his way up the stairs. Teddy did make some points. He could see his lion was tired but what could be done? His lion was stubborn and the fact remains that once their littlest snake was out Harry would have to remain on bedrest for a couple of months due to the intensity of the birth but it does show that Tom hasn't been taking care of his pet like he should.  
  
"Oh Damien I'm sure it'll be fine." He hears Harry coo at his son. Eighteen years old yet Harry still treats him as if he's four.  
  
"But mum" Damien whines  
  
"Now now don't act like your father." He scolds lightly while rubbing cream on Caius and Emily.  
  
"Ow" Emily groans  
  
Looking up at his daughter, Harry smirks  
  
"Rule number one of making a hasty escape my loves is to check your surroundings." Putting the cream down and wiping off their faces of dirt.  
  
"Especially when it is your father involved." Tom makes his presence known  
  
Smiling Harry makes his way to his husband and wraps his arms around his waist and plants his hand on his chest.  
  
"True but stick to places that won't do too much damage." he pecks Tom's jaw. Making his way to the children's room Harry sees his little Whimsy asleep. Bending down he jostles her softly.  
  
"Wake up my dragon." Harry coos.  A few more times Rosslyn opens her eyes  
  
"Hi mummy" She yawns  
  
"Did you have a good nap, my love?" Harry stokes her curls  
  
"It was very needed" She says still sleepy it seems  
  
"Alright my little love" Harry then makes his way to Adrianus who was on the floor. Although he shouldn't Harry picks him up to place him on the bean bag.  

"Mummy" Ekon wakes up 

"Have a nice nap darling?" Harry sits on the couch  
  
" Yes Mummy" he places his head on his mummy's lap  
  
" Well it's good you woke up love, it's time for lunch." With that Ekon pops up, his disarray and standing in all directions.

"Wake up your brother for me please and no putting his hand in warm water this time!" Harry calls out going down the stairs to bring out lunch. Going to the kitchen he takes the sandwiches and puddings out and sets them outside on the bench out in the garden. 

"It looks delicious as always Mum." Caius hugs Harry from behind  
  
"If so then eat up." He hands his son a plate  
  
Tom arrives with the rest of the kids, while arguing with Damien and Emily about Skeeter.  
  
"All I'm saying that you would benefit, in fact everyone would benefit from doing away with her." Emily tried to convince her father  
  
"As much as you hate her, child I can't kill her without a cause." Tom draws out

“Like it hasn't stopped you before.” Emilia crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at her father like she didn’t cry in front of him an hour ago.

“Yes you are right however that was before I had six child-”

"She said your robes were last season!" Damien cuts in  
  
Tom blinks "Do I look like Lucius?"  
  
"She said you looked better without a nose!"  
  
"We-"  
  
"She also thought you would carry!"  
  
"Now that's just absu-"  
  
"Don't forget she said mum looked like a whale!"  
  
"TOLD YOU SO!" Harry shouted while putting down a platter of pudding  
  
Turning around Tom shouts "I'll deal with you later Darling."  
  
"When you get that job at Hogwarts, sure!" Harry turns around to give the twins another sandwich.  
  
"Anyways Skeeter will be dealt with accordingly at the right time. Now eat." Sitting down on the bench he wraps his arms along Harry’s waist.  
  
"Mummy what time are going to Diagon Alley?" Adrianus asks- mouth full of sandwich.  
  
"After breakfast darling." Harry wipes the crumbs off Adrianus' mouth  
  
"It's been awhile since we've been able to go Mum." Damien spoons a dollop of pudding in his mouth.  
  
"Yes it will be quite a show." Caius smirks, looking at his older brother and sister. All three share a knowing glance.  
  
"Now now don't get any ideas you three" Tom points a gaze at his mischievous children while he noses Harry’s hair.

"Mummy are gonna be able to that cutie pafootie" Rosslyn asks

Raising an eyebrow, Tom looks to Harry for an answer "Cutie pa-what?"  
  
Cleaning off his mouth Harry snickers  “It's patootie Whimsy, tootie"  
  
"Well are we gonna be able to see him? Are we? Are we?" Whimsy bounces in her seat at the thought of getting free fairy floss.  
  
"I’m quite sure he'll be in, yes" Tom taking his hand away from Harry's waist, places his hand on Harry's thigh in warning.Putting his hands into his lap, Harry curses the old bats who stand outside the shop and gossip about the workers. Now Whimsy has learned a new word and will use it in the worst situations. One of them being this instance.

Clapping his hands Harry stands "Okay early start tomorrow my hooligans " The kids rise, and rush inside. The atmosphere had become tense and it was better for everybody to not get involved in their parents’ problems as they always were told. It was time to obey and not instigate.  
  
Standing up Tom crowds behind Harry to nose his neck. His arms were still in an iron grip around Harry’s hips "I was uninformed of your little visit."  
  
"He just gives them free fairy floss." Harry murmurs  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Oh over a year perhaps." Harry yelps as the grip on his hips get tighter.  
  
"Who is it" Now Tom growls  
  
"He's just working there part time I don't know his name nor do I care to ask when I have a child who still hasn't gotten control of his magic." Harry shuffles away from Tom's arms to the kitchen. Pretty faces didn't last long anyway, Look at his husband for example, he was a snake face half the time and when he wasn't...well Harry was much attuned with that face.  
  
"So for a year you have been seeing this man with my children in your care?" And it seems that's the only thing his husband cared about.  
  
Letting out a sigh Harry starts to wipe down the water drenched countertop.  
  
_Never let the kids wash the dishes_

"Harry"

  _Maybe it would be better to get another house elf?_

"Harry I asked you a question."

  _But how long would that last_?

  _Speaking of, when did Emilia say the convention would start and be? And how long is it? Caius has his examination for his potions and then Emilia goes in for her tests, the twins have..._

"If you don't answer I'll be forced to assume the worst."  
  
"Did Emily and Caius say when they were going to that convention?" Harry asks. He needs to know if he needs to packs some snacks and juice boxes just in case.  
  
Feeling his patience wearing thin, he stalks over to Harry, Tom snatches the dish towel from his hand and throws it to the ground. He was tired of Harry acting like a house elf to get out their arguments.  
  
"You tosser I just mopped!" Harry grumbles. Grabbing his wrists in one hand, Tom tugs him forward. Using his other hand Tom grips Harry's chin to look in his eyes and moves it down to wrap around Harry's neck in tight grip that was sure to bruise.  
  
"Go upstairs" he commands  
  
Despite his trachea getting squashed Harry still tries rebuttal "I still have to-"  
  
"Now" he says while tightening his grip. Harry eyes dropped to the floor.  
  
"Oh pooh" Harry pouts, heading up the stairs with his hand rubbing his now throbbing neck.  
  
Letting out a sigh again, Tom goes to the cabinet tailored just for times when he and Harry disagree. Grabbing the Firewhisky, he heads to his upstairs office and paces. Shaking his head, he remembers it's only a couple hours in the afternoon.

It's essential to not fight with your spouse when they are pregnant and not very healthy. Of course he just had to throw that form of common sense out the window. 

Making his way to their bedroom he sees his children whispering through Damien’s door. Seeing this, Damien goes to close the door while his father still looks on.

_Scheming. And not so well either. No matter._

Turning on his heel he opened the door to his bedroom. The sight he gazed upon was pitiful and oh so innocently adorable that he wanted to slam the door behind him while he went to _crucio_ himself in the backyard.

His little one was sound asleep in the middle of the bed, cuddled up with Tom's pillow. A stab of guilt enters and another sigh leaves as he sits next to Harry's slumbering body.

He knows it isn't easy to take care of six children who will throw tantrums and blackmail. He lives it almost everyday but on the other hand he's not pregnant and having to live it everyday while on top of that having to deal with hate on both sides of the spectrum for marrying the enemy. And then _on top of that_ fill in the demands of Wizards and Witches who didn't respect him or appreciate anything he did.

This was why Tom kept him on half the time. The masses couldn’t understand the burden of looking after everything but yourself. They’ve never had to sacrifice as much as Harry did and if Harry could help it, they never will but that's not the part they see anyhow. He saved their pathetic hides and yet they still grasp at anything to complain about.

The bags under his eyes and the tiny structure of his little snake is heart-wrenching. It makes him feel even worse for the blooming handprints put on his neck.Unfortunately it was a reflex way before they had all their children and it seems Tom still hadn't controlled it.  
  
Skimming along his cheek down to his lips, Harry's eyes flutter open so Tom can see the brilliant emerald his husband possess. Leaning down Tom noses Harry's temple while stroking the newly forming bruises on his neck. He'll have to rub some soothing balm on his neck and hips from earlier, also not forgetting his bum from this morning.

"I've neglected you." Tom whispers 

"Don't sweat it." Harry nuzzles into Tom's chest

"Mm you always have been more forgiving after a nap." Tom helps Harry sit up, still caressing his lion's sore neck.

Ahh it was nice to have a boy who would rather forgive and forget.  
  
"You're right, off with the head!!" Harry screams, croaking at the end

And of course by now Tom should know that always comes with a price to pay .

Raising an eyebrow Tom turns to see the door busting open and a pillow launched at his head.  
  
"ATTACK!!!" He hears while he was hit again in the chest.  
  
“What.” He was hit on the head

 “in” Now he was hit in the face

 “the name” One was aimed at the tail between his legs

 “of” He was being pelted from both sides now

 “Merlin” And now he was being attacked from the rear end

Fed up with the incessant attacks he grabs one of them, only to be hit in the face again.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" And it was Adrianus with his famous war cry being yelled in his face. Suddenly he is pulled off his Father's chest where he was smacking his face with a pillow and tossed but it didn't stop the others from their attack on their Father.  
  
Having enough with their nonsense, Tom wordlessly cast immobulus on all of them except Harry who was in tears laughing.

Again, wordlessly he transports the kids to their room while sending a rictusempra to all of them, including Harry.

Laying down he takes deep breaths and all Tom hears are shrieks of laughter from throughout the house, even beside him as he pulls a still laughing Harry to his side.

 

 

 

.....

  
  


 

What a lovely afternoon


	3. Sunshine & Rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> *Physical torture (**** = what to skip if you do not wish to read it)  
> *Mention of past domestic violence  
> *Mention of past child endangerment

The house was quiet and everyone was asleep; except for Harry, who knew well enough it was no use in going back to sleep when being so far into his pregnancy. So being the worry wart he is, he checks the wards to see if they're acceptable. He then goes back inside to Tom's office to neaten it since the 'big bad dark lord' can't be bothered for such "trivial activities".  
  
Oh please he wouldn't be saying that if the kids didn't know that the snake detailing outside his office were real. Sometimes he wants alone time without Tom and if the kids have to stay away then so be it. Besides, it means more cuddle time.  
  
Shuffling the papers around, Harry makes sure to hide his papers all around the office just to make sure Tom's ready to go for his meeting tomorrow.  
  
"Oh I see we have a rugby player on our hands" Harry grits, hunching over and having to take a seat in the plush wheely spinny chair.  
  
Four and a half deep breaths later Harry is able to calm the baby.  
  
Or at least get her to stop kicking. He swears one more kick and she'll be free.  
  
~  
  
Blinking his eyes, Tom checks the time as he noticed how dark it was and how a small body had gone missing from his hold. Sitting up in a panic, he hears a screech downstairs from a piece of furniture scratching against the marble floor.  
  
Throwing himself back on the bed,Tom facepalms. It's always the seventh to eighth month where Harry can't sleep and so his imp of a husband has to remodel everything he can get his tiny hands on.  
  
So knowing Harry won't stop until he passes out from exhaustion and overworking, Tom takes the initiative to drag Harry ( _read_ : carry him like a precious bean he is) back to bed.  
  
Through the long hallways, he starts to hear music and the interesting sight of Harry dancing.  
  
~                            
  
Cleaning gradually started to become boring, so with a flick of his wrist, a familiar beat fills the room and putting on a black and white fedora Harry's ready to rock and roll.  
_  
__Just take those old records off the shelf_ _  
__  
__I'll sit and listen to ‘em by myself_ _  
__  
__Today's music ain't got the same soul_ _  
__  
__I like that old time rock n' roll_ _  
__  
__Don't try to take me to a disco_ _  
__  
__You'll never even get me out on the floor_ _  
__  
__In ten minutes I'll be late for the door_ _  
__  
__I like that old time rock n' roll_ _  
__  
__Old time rock n roll_ _  
__  
__That kind of music just soothes the soul_ _  
__  
__I reminisce about the days of old_ _  
__  
__With that old time rock n' roll_  
  
~  
  
By this point Harry was using the the broom as a microphone. Seeing his husband sing along to distasteful music gave Tom a surprise as he continued to look on fondly but had to intervene as Harry would want to do a knee slide.  
  
It would be fun if Harry wasn't pregnant.  
  
So with a flick of his index finger, Tom shut off the guitar but that didn't stop Harry from air-playing with the broom.  
  
"Well done poppet." Tom's chuckle fills the room as he applauds his little rock star.   
  
Smiling big and wide, Harry bows at the waist (barely). He waddled into Tom's opened arms and tried to burrow himself into the warmth of his husband's chest.  
  
"Go any deeper love and you won't be able to escape."  
  
"Pfft oh please" Harry snickers, pulling away from his husband  
  
Wrapping his spider-like hands around Harry's upper arms, Tom tugs Harry closers and leans down to whisper in his smaller husband's ear in their own little language.  
  
" _Now let's not get too confident love._ " he says kissing the skin underneath  
  
"Why not? Confidence can lead to more successful people in our day and age. Especially in today's generation of wizards and witches it would be in every magical parent's interest to boost their child's magic by giving their child free reign once in awhile instead of harsh and restrictive rul-mmmph" Harry's informitve rant is interrupted by Tom putting his finger on his lips.  
  
"Hush you” Although his voice was stern his eyes looked down fondly at the picture his husband made.  
  
Feeling a slimy, wet sensation left on his finger broke Tom of his gaze and wiped it on Harry's shirt in retaliation.  
  
Looking down at his shirt, Harry shrugs "I've had worse."  
  
Bringing him back to his embrace Tom sighs "Yes, yes I can imagine with being stuck with our.....children." he grimaces  
  
A smack to the chest has Tom looking down at a scowling Harry with his pointer finger in his face.  
  
"Careful Marvolo." He has to smirk when he feel the crackling magic in the air when his pet grew defensive about their children when it came anyone; including Tom himself.  
  
Taking hold of Harry's hand, Tom unfolded his palm and placed a kiss to his forehead "Let's go to sleep hm?" With that he picked Harry up, making sure to not put pressure on his stomach and retired for a hopefully good night rest for what chaos tomorrow will bring.  
  
~  
  
_'L'  is for the the way you look at me_  
  
The sun had finally risen, Tom could tell since he felt the glare on his face.  
  
_'O' is for the only one I see_ _  
__  
__'V' is very very extraordinary_  
  
_'E' is even more than anyone that you adore_  
  
Blinking his eyes open, Tom notices the side of the bed is empty, yet again.  
  
_Love is all that I can give to you_ _  
__  
__Love is more than a just game for two_ _  
_  
_Two in love can make it_  
  
Moving his hands behind his head he stares fondly at his special boy.  
  
_Take my heart and please don't break it_  
  
_Love was made for me and you_  
  
Waking up to Harry off-key was a blessing and a curse. Hearing his little spouse so happy enough to sing love songs was a sign their relationship wasn't as miserable but even if that was still the case Harry would still sing off-key at the top of his lungs just to annoy Tom. It's just the little things that count.  
  
Feeling a stare Harry turns around to see a relaxed Tom.  
  
"Morning." Harry says quietly, trying not to disturb the peaceful atmosphere  
  
"Morning love"  
  
"Sleep good?"  
  
"Hmm" Tom get up to walk over to Harry "Would be even more tremendous if you were there when I woke up darling.” he rubs Harry's stomach  
  
Reaching up to curl his hand in Tom's hair and nose his cheek, Harry giggles at his husband's whiny undertone.  
  
"Well we all can't that luxury to sleep in unlike a certain Dark Lord." Harry squeaks as he's squeezed and squeals as hands caress his sensitive neck.  
  
"I'm glad." Tom says lowly as he inspects his husband's neck. With the healing balm he had put on there last night, his bruises seemed lighter than the other day.  
  
Realizing what Tom was referring to made Harry's attitude grow somber as he remembers what it was like before...  
  
But that was the past and by Dark Magic itself it will remain in the past.  
  
Feeling the mood darken, Tom takes the initiative to nibble at at Harry's collarbone that was showing since Harry was wearing one of Tom's old work shirts and black satin and lace shorts which complimented his husband's mark quite nicely.  
  
Catched by surprised Harry is picked up and laid on their bed. With his thighs hiked up to wrap around Tom's waist and his husband kissing and nibbling down Harry's body, it's safe to say there will be no early morning.....  
  
What terrific way to start the day!  
  
~  
  
After a great morning rump, Harry sets off to wake up all of his munchkins.  
  
First starting with Damien. Of course his eldest boy is still asleep so Harry sits next to his head and cards through his son's tangled waves.  
  
Feeling his mother's presence, Damien wraps his arms around Harry's midsection.  
  
"Morning mum" Damien mumbles  
  
"Morning love" still moving his hand through his hair Harry slowly starts to take off the sheets so the cool air in the morning slowly seeps in "Time to get up, gotta get ready for today." Harry pats Damien back.  
  
With a whine “Mum"  
  
"None of that darling, I already have four doing that."  
  
"Mum it's just the twins and Adrian." Unless Mother was referring to Caius which made perfect sense.  
  
"Oh I know." Seeing his son's face Harry tacks on "I was referring to your father." With that Harry gets up to wake his oldest daughter, leaving Damien cackling in bed.  
  
Opening the door, "Good morning darlings." Harry greets quietly as he already sees Emily awake and brushing her hair at her vanity while Caius was sitting on the bed, mixing his concoction for the potion him and Harry have been making since the start of his third year.  
  
"Morning mum" Emily smiles  
  
"Morning mummy" Caius says a little later, still looking at his beaker  
  
Smiling, Harry closes the door and makes his way to the twins' room  
  
Opening the door Harry giggles at the sight of Ekon dangling from the bed with only his blanket holding him and Rosslyn star-fished with her wild curls splayed out with both pillow and blanket on the floor.  
  
Being as quiet as inhumanly possible Harry opens the curtains to rouse them awake so he doesn't have to deal with more grumpy babies than he has to.  
  
In a mere five seconds the twins both start to twitch. A sign since they were born was they were to wake up maybe albeit more calm than they usually do.  
  
"Morning loves" As a recurring theme his kids also have his bed head so again he tries to card his hand through their hair so they won't have too much trouble brushing it as Emily has already done.  
  
With a sigh Harry concludes a new night routine will have to take placed, "It seems we'll have to brush your hair at night again." Harry looks woeful as that will bring tears. Of course they pout at this new regimen but know they can't argue because their hair is very hard to deal with.  
  
"Yes mother" Both say, still pouting.  
  
"My poor poppets" Harry kisses their foreheads and makes his way to the final bedroom down the hall.  
  
For the final but not last time he opens the door to see his youngest, cuddling with his dragon. Still with a fond smile and loving eyes he places his hand on Adrianus' back and starts to softly wake him from his sleep.  
  
As of right now Adrian was going through his stage of accidental magic. Although he will always be his sweet boy, there is bitter moments when Adrian's emotions take its toll. With Harry being used to this through already five kids he's quite unaffected by Adrian's anger.  
  
While also going through accidental magic, Adrian was also growing into his reptilian side. Most cases he can hardly see once he wakes up so it's important for someone to be with him when he does.  
  
Whimpers fell from Adrian's mouth as he opened his eyes to only see fog, rendering him blind and helpless.  
  
Seeing his little boy struggle Harry leans down "Relax button, it'll clear." with that Adrian takes a hold of his mother's hand as he tries not to fight.  
  
With a sigh, Harry looks out through the sliver of light coming from the curtains.

  _Some people have far more better mornings..._

~  
  
Breakfast went without haste but having to put on the cloaks their Father had ordered to always wear, dampened the lively atmosphere for a short while.

The kids had circled around the door as their parents were arguing in the kitchen.

Emilia looked at Damien and then looked to Caius. The older three were no longer affected by the news as they once were when they were younger but their mother had much to disagree with how Father set out their outing.

They were no longer allowed to go to the sweets shop and without supervision they could no longer go into Hogsmeade.

Today it seems their father decided to be even more of a tyrant but their mother had a lot to say.

“Gosh why do you have to be such a bloody tyrant all the time?!”

“My rules are to be followed Harry. You already broke all of them this past week with that scare you pulled on my followers.”

“It's not my fault those wankers had a stick up their ass from age eleven!”

“Despite all that, there’s a specific time and place to do activities with the kids. You knew we had a meeting that was scheduled beforehand.” Tom rolled his eyes at Harry’s dramatics

“Please a schedule? That I made up when they walked in on you with your pants down?”

“...”

Hearing nothing Damien started to snicker at the lack of his father’s response while Emilia glared at him for laughing and gave Caius a knowing look.

_This could end up in another damaged foyer_

“Doesn't matter, my rules, you follow them.”

“Your rules you say? Well what about mine?” They could see their mother crossing his arms and their Father pinching the bridge between his eyes.

“In this matter your rules do hold no effect.”

“Neither does your snake face but here we are now!” Harry replied as he went to the cabinet to bring out the cloaks.

Damien again starts laughing but stops when Emilia elbows him.

“Damien don’t laugh. They're fighting!” She whisper-yells.

“And? When don't they fight?” Damien started laughing again

“Still, you shouldn't laugh it only encourages them.” Emilia points to the younger three.

“So? They've heard worse Emily.”

“It doesn't matter! We should do something!” She was getting far too wound up about this normal occurrence.

“Oh no, no, no. The last I tried to intervene I got flung into the wall, Dad was banished to Riddle Manor for a week and Mom did too much framework, no, I will not, I refuse!” He wasn't too keen to stop the argument and get launched into the wall only to be on bed rest at St. Mungo’s because Mother didn't want him to have any brain damage.

“Well we have to do something!”

“We? How about _you_ for a change?”

“It doesn’t matter who!”

“Then do it! It's like you always say ‘You have to take initiative’ well here's your chance!”

“You're the eldest!”

“You're insisting!”

“It doesn't mean an-” Tired of seeing his older siblings argue so fruitlessly, Caius cuts in

“I don't think it would be so wise for you yourselves to argue.”

Turning to Caius with her arms still crossed, Emilia asked not so kindly “Well Caius, what do you suggest we do?”

“Wait it out.” He softly replied. What more could they do? If their parents really started to fight then it would be time to duck and hide and hope they take it outside but deep down Caius knew their Mother would have more decorum and walk away from their Father. They, themselves had a schedule to follow and he was positive his mother would want to follow it as long as they could. Right now is just a slight hiccup.

Soon they heard a dish breaking and took a deep breath as that was a sign their father was about to leave and their mother would storm out the kitchen so they could start their day out.

“Y’know what you bloo-” The three oldest made sure to cover the ears of their younger counterparts as their mother set out to give their father a verbal thrashing. 

~

"Oh my darlings you know I wanted better." All the children gave Harry a small smile, knowing their mother always fought with father about certain matters. “How about this? When we get home we can whip up a batch of fudge.How does that sound hm?” Harry knew it was disappointing to his younger three poppets but this would have to suffice. 

"We'll live mum" Damien spoke for all his siblings at seeing his mother's pout. Still seeing sadness lingering in their mother's eyes made them feel guilty since Harry tried to do everything to make sure they lived comfortably with having to be the heirs of a dark lord and the reputation of being evil serpents who will strike if you're not weary.  
  
Safe to say the people of their world are dramatic.  
  
But that wasn't their mother's fault so it wouldn't be right for them to be scornful to the person who tried to give them everything.  
  
Clapping his hands,Harry rounded all his kids to the door "Well time to move out. Everyone has their lists right?" Harry looks around and smiles happily when he sees all the heads bobbing up and down.

"Wonderful" Holding out his hand to Damien so he can open the door, outside revealed a green misty fog instead of their porch.  
  
"So Thunder and Lightning are with Angel." Both twins take Emily's hand and walk into the mist  
  
"We'll meet you at the joke shop, Mother." Emily says over her shoulder  
  
Nodding Harry goes down his mental list "Now Fox and Dragon." Smiling, Caius picks up Adrian and walks into the mist, remembering to get the dragon talons and not the horn of a wildebeest.  
  
"Time for you Basil." Harry looks to Damien  
  
"Save the best for last." he smirks and puffs out his chest  
  
"Save that for Cordelia love. Are you ready?" Harry smiles  
  
"Mum I was born ready." Harry laughs in response  
  
"You were born wailing and pink. Now go." Harry scoffs at Damien and gives him a push to the head.  
  
Shaking his head Harry puts his hood on and follows after his children.  
  
Let's see what havoc is in store for the world today.  
  
~  
  
Walking into Diagon Alley was always an experience for all the children. They always had to go separate from one another in order for there not be a riot that their Father and his colleagues had to fix because of them and their childish games.  
  
Well not everyone has a snitch up their arse like certain people.  
  
They couldn't even walk in looking like themselves! Right now Emily and the twin all had blonde hair and murky green eyes. Caius had dark- brown hair with blue eyes while Adrianus had the same eyes, his hair was still black but instead of the waves he's so fond of its straight. And of course because he's a product of his father's asshole tendencies Damien decided to go for the red hair and black eyes.  
  
But Harry was himself because Mummy could handle himself thank you.  
  
Rolling his eyes at the prosperity of the situation Harry walks in to talk to one of his many business partners.  
  
Walking in the shop he takes down his hood and-  
  
_**SPLAT!  
  
SPLAT!** _  
  
Feeling a sense of joy, Harry laughs at the paint covered wall behind his head.  
  
"So-  
  
"You're-  
  
"Not-  
  
"Dead-  
  
"Harrykins." Two tall human giants emerge from the dim nook of the staircase and make their way over to Harry who was still giggling at his welcome greeting.  
  
"Of course not" Hugging the two was a bit awkward because of Harry's belly and the height difference but they made it work since they haven't seen their business partner and honorary little brother in a long while.  
  
Finally able to take a good look at Harry, both Fred and George grew fond and concerned for multiple reasons  
  
1) Their brother was alive  
  
2) Their brother was alive and glowing with child. Meaning another Gryffindor to train  
  
But Harry looked positively small and fragile which put a frown on their faces since Harry's heart and personality was enormous. It just seemed wrong seeing glowing eyes full of life and joy but having to see what kind of body those eyes belonged to.  
  
"Well George it seems we were right." Fred sighs loudly  
  
"Yup Fred" George folds his arms across his chest  
  
Confusion sets on Harry's face and both men coo when he tilts his head to the side.  
  
"Moldywarts?"  
  
"Oh stop, Tom's not that bad!" Unlike before Harry couldn't go out at all when pregnant.  
  
"Oh no of course not-  
  
"We just mean you're being starved-  
  
"And or being used as a vessel for the ultimate evil spawn- OW" George yelps  
  
"Alright there Georg- BLOODY HELL" Fred yells as both twins are swatted with fake scrolls.  
  
A few moments later Harry snaps his fingers making the scrolls fall to the ground.  
  
With the two men flailing unpurposely, Harry smiles a tad bit sadly due to missing out on some people in his life but only a few who had the decency to stick by him throughout his suffering.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Harry takes seat on the corner to relieve pressure on his back and calves.  
  
Finally noticing their punishment is over, they smile seeing Harry relaxing as it isn't possible with that many children.  
  
Unfortunately that moment was broken as soon as it started since Harry could feel his children do something their father definitely wouldn't approve of.  
  
Getting up to his feet Harry races up stairs of the joke shop to only open a window where the wind was quite stronger than before.  
  
Following him was Fred and George who were frazzled at seeing Harry rush up the stairs.  
  
"Harry-  
  
"You-  
  
"Okay?" Both ask, slightly huffing at the scare and shielding their eyes from the sun.  
  
Still looking outside the window, Harry whispers "Duck"  
  
Confused Fred and George make their way over to Harry and places their hand on both his shoulder but quickly Harry turns around and shouts:  
  
"DUCK FOR COVER YOU IDIOTS"  
  
Although both men could be daft they knew to cover Harry as he was pregnant and crouch.  
  
Flying in like they owned the place was Caius and Rosslyn, then Emily and Adrianus, and finally Damien and Ekon who were all wearing masks that would put the Death Eaters' masks to shame.  
  
And why you ask? They all had glitter which for some reason annoy wizards and witches all the same, not to mention Aurors.  
  
See? Tom wasn't the only one looking to annoy the public masses!  
  
With the wind dying down, all three get up from the their position on the floor. Although it was a brilliant entrance Harry still had yet to teach moderation for situations.  
  
Clearing his throat, Harry stands in front of all his children "Safe to say you all have your Father's knack for flashy-ness. Yippee for me." Harry mutters the last part under his breath.  
  
Staring down at his children, Harry as an authoritative mother has to lay down some common sense on his thick-headed Sytherindors.  
  
"I'm quite dissatisfied at the amount of cockyness and recklessness at that you all provided. I understand you guys want to have fun after being cooped up in the house for three weeks with only having me, your father, and yourselves for company but that doesn't mean you get to throw common manners and decency out like some fools. What would've happened if I didn't open the window in time or some Aurors came barreling through? Even worse, your Father having an outing with some colleagues and seeing you gallivanting in the air without your personas and cloaks on, hm? What then?" Harry questioned as he snatched the cloaks off the ground.  
  
Seeing the kids bow their heads at Harry's scolding reminded of them back when they were in the same spot.  
  
"But I will admit that entrance was astounding. Round of applause." Even though it reckless and dangerous (he's done worse) at least his children knew how to operate a broom safely and it would be great at family parties for the kids to play quidditch when they're a bit older.  
  
Hearing their mother's praise, all heads pop up and instead of frowns, smiles stretch across each face at seeing Harry's electric smile.  
  
"Okay, after that splendid display Fred, George, meet the kiddies, Kiddies meet Fred and George" He's content that his youngest will meet their "honorary uncles".  
  
Crouching down to see the youngest three they both bring their thumb and pointer finger to their chins to "analyze" how much damage would they have to make up for in making them full-blown Gryffindors.  
  
A few moments later Ekon, Rosslyn, and Adrianus are now twitching and looking for their mother to help them.  
  
More staring and twitching, Fred looks at George "What'd you reckon, George?"  
  
"I'd say two to three months, depending on how much time we put in everyday. We'd be looking at five hours a day in order to insure maximum pranking tactics but that's if Moldywarts is out of the house. Harry, kiddies what do you think?" George turns back to Harry and the kids and started to to laugh at all the wide eyes looking back at him.  
  
Chuckling nervously at the thought of Fred and George coming to the house and having his husband's colleagues wield their wands in battle didn't settle well with him when he was pregnant and had three little ones who didn't even have a wand.  
  
Would be quite a riot in any other situation....  
  
"Well loves it's time to set out. Mind if we use your back door?" Harry asks as tries to help the kids get their cloaks back on.  
  
"You don't even have to ask." Fred comes around to wrap an arm around Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Of course it was good seeing you Harrykins, kiddies." George closes the window, not wanting anymore surprise landings.  
  
With a few more farewells, Harry and the kids continue on the cobble road.  
  
~  
  
Letting out a sigh, his back and calves once again start to ache. Going outside always takes a lot out Harry these days with having so many kids.  
  
Of course he wouldn't trade it for anything but it's nice to not have aches and pains when walking for less than an hour.  
  
Today didn't go to plan, which doesn't happen very much....  
  
Who's he's kidding it doesn't happen at all!  
  
They were supposed to have peaceful afternoon after the debacle during the gala but things aren't as simple when being married to a dark lord, having a celebrity status and taking care of six ( well four. Damien has already hit his majority and Emily's is coming up) kids all at once.  
  
Winding up at a bookstore wasn't intentional and Harry wishes it didn't happen at all when he sees a familiar brown bushy haired witch walking through the aisles.  
  
Turning his head a fraction, Harry addresses the kids "Lovelies, put on your hoods." The command didn't leave any room for argument.  
  
The atmosphere surrounding their Mother was tense and suffocating. Some of the patrons already there noticed the temperature in the shop dropped and quickly made an exit.  
  
Yup, someone other than their Father managed to piss him off. Who the person was really didn't matter to them as they might not live to do it again.  
  
But half of his siblings were still impressionable and his mother was pregnant.......  
  
So Damien does what his mother asked of him and takes a hold of his mother's hand which, he smirks at, is relatively smaller than his own despite his larger than life temper and magic.  
  
Leaning down Damien quietly whispers he'll take his siblings to the toy shop across the street and leaves a kiss on Harry's cheek in departure.  
  
Not wanting to leave a dent in the wall due to anger, Harry makes his way to the Chop  & Dice section for level one so the twins can learn and not put up with Professor Snape's ultimate grouch and wit because let's be honest the twins can be Devils and Snape is just...  
  
.  
  
.

.

 

.

  
Snape  
  
If he hated Harry then his kids he will loathe entirely.  
  
And he's not sure how to feel about that.

Wandering throughout the selections he tries to find a book that doesn't look too bland because his kids are going through a colorful phase that makes Harry so so so happy because it annoys Tom and an annoyed Tom makes a Happy Harry.

~

After Hogwarts, Hermione Jean Granger lived from the war that wiped out many loved ones with minor difficulties.  
  
She still had nightmares and every so often she would jerk due to a side effects of a cruico she endured.  
  
But she had a wonderful, temperamental, ginger husband and three wonderful children who were with their grandmother who was probably giving them too many treats....  
  
Time for another trip to her parents' house that'll induce screams and tears but it felt right. All her hopes and goals were accomplished. Everything was right in her world...except one thing.  
  
Her first real best friend was married to a psychopath, was deemed the Lord of the Dark Arts and even had six kids to boot with one on the way or so Weekly Magic had to say.  
  
Only wanting to help, she decided, along with most of the Weasleys to attend the wedding while carrying the reputation of being the most lightest family ever to come across the Magical community but like the saying goes 'you could only help a person if that person wants help' and their help was definitely not wanted nor needed.  
  
She, Ron, and the whole Weasley clan, really should have listened to Harry when he said not to go to the ceremony or after-party. Of course they all thought that evil man who he was gonna marry was all behind it but it turned out to be all Harry, just trying to save them some face when Molly and Ginny kept trying to discuss plans about the marriage with Harry right in front Dark Lord!

Fortunately they only made it out with a few scratches from being spelled into a rose bush but the look on Harry's face was one of pure embarrassment and disappointment.

To top it all off she could barely make out his red rimmed eyes as they all spewed out insults that he didn't even deserve.

Not only was it to protect them but to also not make the Dark Lord angry which Harry had to suffer for right after he was dragged off by said Dark Lord.

That was the last day any of them had saw him again in the flesh. Nowadays they were only able to see him when he makes appearances with his husband and kids.

That wasn't her best friend anymore Ron would tell her when she would mention their third. It never has gotten easier for her when she would see him dressed in fancy robes but had bags under his eyes or putting on a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

The biggest mistake was taking Teddy away from him. He was still impressionable at the age of eleven and telling him his godfather was a "murder" and "a selfish bastard" didn't go so well with Harry. Those feelings had surfaced when they saw that Harry didn’t show up to say goodbye when Teddy was off to Hogwarts. Hermione now realizes he said goodbye when Teddy was first put in Andromeda's custody at age one. Only now is Teddy finally going to see Harry now that he's having another baby.

Teddy has barely been able to look at them for what they did. And rightfully so as they took him away from the only person who could hold a parental figure for him but now that was out the window as Teddy was put in custody of Andy.  

It was unfair to tear them away from each other but the thought of Teddy being in that house with the Dark Lord was far too much to handle. Harry being there was unbearable enough. Even now the feeling remains the same.

Harry was worse for wear when they went to court to settle it. He was alone that day. No trace of a dark lord insight.

That day Harry disappeared off the face of the Wizarding World. Most people thought the Dark Lord had done away with him when he was sleeping. Others thought he living in luxury due to the photos of the wedding being published.

The truth was always stretched. People claimed it was for the greater good. Others said the end of the Wizarding World was upon them and they would pay the price for giving up their boy savior to the enemy.

Dramatics were always apparent for the older folks of the Wizarding World. It was very much a tactic to have more people bring their noses into someone else’s business.

Unfortunately she never learned her lesson…

~

Finding a recipe book full of sweets that was actually interesting to keep his children's attention was harder than getting Tom to lock up Nagini and that never got easier.

However there was one with an interesting cover with a bunch of sugar skulls but he hadn't gotten around to introducing them to new tastes outside of England and Scotland however now would be the best time as all the kids were off of school and Tom seemed to be at home more often so...maybe?

“Harry?”

But he would have to make sure there was nothing his kids were allergic to.

“Harry?”

Although it is book so any ingredients can be replaced.

“Harry?”

Right? 

“Harry?!”

Well might as well. He doesn't think it would be too disastrous on a Monday afternoon so long as Tom and Damien don't start arguing again and destroy the furniture.

“Oh Merlin’s beard!” Looking up he saw a familiar face and couldn't help but say:

“Merlin’s beard is right! Don't you know anything about personal space, woman?”

His day out seemed to be over right before it even started and it wasn't even Tom’s fault. What a damn shame.

Hermoine gawked.

Harry blinked and then turned to make is way to the clerk.

“Shouldn't be so shocked there lassie.” a voice grumbled

Turning, Hermione jumped as the store owner was closer than she thought.

“Ya’ oughta know what that boy is about. Best ta leave ‘im alone. The lad has been claimed. Always has, always will.”

“Claimed? He's the most powerful wizard to have ever lived. What's there to claim?” She argued

The old man smirked at the young woman’s ignorance.

“In time.”

Turning to windows she stares at the cloaked covered body walking towards the toy store where inside others were dressed the same way.

Maybe this time around things could be different.

~

Running away from your problems wasn't a tactic Harry thought he would use but this problem you would have to kill in order for it to be gone.

Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. He had hoped she wouldn't maybe recognize him but it was inevitable. She was always so very keen from the very day they met.

No matter. It was time to head home, lest Tom send out the whole body of death eaters to find him. Ahhh good times. Least this time his mark wasn't hurting again.

Going up to the Toy store window, Harry tries to find the kids. He spots Caius and Rosslyn looking at the new cauldrons that hopefully wasn’t full of dust. He saw Damien sword fighting with Emily and Ekon. Looking for his youngest, he saw him hugging a large, red plush dragon. Several seconds later Adrianus looked up and waved at Harry through the glass with a great smile.

“Hi Mum!”

However Adrianus’ accidental magic reached out and decided to break the glass window.

And this what was being a parent was all about.

 ~

So their day, of course had a few ups and downs but there was no riots this time so Harry wouldn’t have to go through a month of isolation again. However he still had to put up with a pissed off Husband which wasn’t even fair since he didn’t even do anything remotely fun!

“I don’t see the point in being so upset.” He sighed, putting down his cloak

“You don’t see the point?” The furious dark lord gritted out

“No, which is why I said I didn’t.” He grinned and sat down on the plush mattress

Throwing down a file, Tom stood up and immediately started to pace back and forth. The file contained pictures of the kids riding broomsticks in the air, the twins getting stuck in barrels full of tarantula legs which fell out after they were pulled out, an abundance of reptiles that were let out of their cages by a smirking Caius while Emilia was trying to scale the building to get away and Damien was laughing, and the final one was of Adrianus’ accidental magic breaking the glass window of the toy shop with the bill and howler attached.

“Honestly, it’s not like we weren’t going to pay for it.” Harry scoffed. People could be so dramatic!

“It doesn’t matter if we pay for it. They were exposed and you were supposed to be watching them!” He roared.

Harry put it his head down in order to think of comeback.

.

.

.

.

 

Yup he didn’t have any but what he did have was an immense craving for some pickled sundae.

(****)

“Do you think we have any more ice cream?” He questioned. He could’ve swore he saw some vanilla ice cream shoved in the back of the freezer and if not then he’ll make some dammit! But that thought quickly passed as his mark was set ablaze. Pulling his pants down the coiled snake was inflamed with blood coming to the surface.

Tom crossed his arms as he watched Harry’s thigh start to char as the mark continued to burn. He decided the punishment would be this and for Harry to beg for forgiveness, in hopes he would admit his wrongs.

Though that never really did work, did it?

~

With Harry laying down, Tom sat down at the end of the bed. In his hand was the burning salve as Harry did not apologize and his whole thigh was now a blistering red with some charing left behind. The bleeding stopped after a short while when he applied some cotton to the wounds. He then later applied the bandages that were doused in the salve.

It never benefited anybody when Harry was punished this way but it seemed he, and all the kids earned a week long isolation in their rooms for their shenanigans. He would make it longer but the broken glass was an accident so he restrained.

Harry as started to slowly rouse awake, Tom waited for him to blink away his tears.

A few minutes passed as Harry tried to wipe away his tears and control his sobbing but that was hard to do with his hormones.

Tom moved to sit next to Harry but sighed when he saw him flinch away. He sat next to Harry’s head and wiped his face with a stray cloth.

“You will _not_ leave this room for a week.” Tom stated. Harry looked past Tom but his face was sharply turned to look at Tom.

“Do you understand?” Tom gritted out. He would not have Harry ignore him for the umpteenth time this day. When he still hadn’t answered back Tom briskly slapped a palm down on Harry’s uninjured thigh and squeezed his face tighter.

“Do.you.understand.Harry? Don’t make me have to repeat myself, love.” He growled. Harry’s eyes watered again but he nodded in order not to make the man have a reason to use any more torture; he couldn’t handle it.

“Okay. Dobby will give you and the kids their meals at regular timing and remember, I _will_ know if you or any of the children tried to leave.” Tom noticed Harry’s eyes widen in concern and surprise and he knew exactly what he was thinking.

“The kids are fine but their outdoor activities are to be taken away for month and any outings are officially prohibited unless they are to go with me or any other elite." As Harry’s eyes saddened, Tom patted his hair and walked out.

 

….

  
  
  


Not all days ended in sunshine and rainbows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning there was a plan. A plan to always have fluff at the end of each chapter and unfortunately that did not happen because that is not what this ship is made for. Although I will say this isn't going to be a normal occurrence because, well, there's enough fics with torture involved. However there will be in interludes but those won't be included all the time. The Interludes are only there for backstory. 
> 
> Another thing would be feedback is welcomed. I will say comments are barren and I'm fine with it but it would be nice if you the readers would give ideas or constructive criticism about the story, but your choice.


End file.
